nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshio Sakamoto
) Nara City, Nara Prefecture, Japan | died = | firstgame = ''Donkey Kong'' (Game & Watch)|company = Nintendo (since 1982)|position = Senior Officer of EPD|latestgame = ''Famicom Tantei Club'' (Switch)|university = Osaka University of Arts}} Yoshio Sakamoto is a Senior Officer at Nintendo EPD, better known for his work on the Metroid series as producer, director and scenario writer on many of its entries. History Sakamoto joined the comapny in 1982 and initially worked at the R&D1 department. His first video game was Donkey Kong ''on the [[Game & Watch|''Game & Watch]]'' where he designed the barrels. Following this, he worked on several Game & Watch games and assisted Shigeru Miyamoto on ''Donkey Kong Jr.. Later on, he worked on several classic Nintendo Entertainment System games including Metroid and Kid Icarus, as well the Famicom Tantei Club series on Famicom Disk System, where he wrote the story. After working on some Game Boy titles, he became very well known after he directed the Super Nintendo Entertainment System classic Super Metroid. He followed up on that game by heading the Virtual Boy title ''Teleroboxer'' and the Game Boy Color title Trade & Battle: Card Hero, only to return to the Metroid series later with Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission. Sakamoto gradually became a producer on the WarioWare series at Nintendo SPD, as well as the Rhythm Heaven and Tomodachi Collection series. He also became the main supervisor of the Metroid series, and returned as director and scenario writer on Metroid: Other M. In late 2011, Sakamoto was promoted from his position as head of Software Planning and Development Group 1, to the Deputy General Manager of the Software Planning and Development Department an later Executive Officer in the Nintendo Entertainment Planning and Development Department. He kept working as a producer on various titles, including ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' on Nintendo 3DS. Games * ''Donkey Kong'' (Game & Watch) (1982) - Graphic Designer * [[Donkey Kong Jr. (video game)|''Donkey Kong Jr.]] (1982) - Graphic Designer * [[Snoopy|''Snoopy]] (1983) - Graphic Designer * ''Mario's Bombs Away'' (1983) - Graphic Designer * ''Vs. Wrecking Crew'' (1984) - Designer * ''Donkey Kong Circus'' (1984) - Graphic Designer * ''Balloon Fight'' (1985) - Designer * ''Wrecking Crew'' (1985) - Designer * ''Gumshoe'' (1986) - Designer * ''Metroid'' (1986) - Designer (as Shikamoto) * ''Kid Icarus'' (1986) - Assistant (as Shikao.S) * ''Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School'' (1987) - Director * ''Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Kōkeisha'' (1988) - Scenario * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (1989) - Scenario * ''Balloon Kid'' (1990) - Director * ''X'''' (1992) - Director * [[Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru|''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru]] (1992) - Scenario * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) - Testing Player * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) - Director * ''Teleroboxer'' (1995) - Director * ''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1997) - Adviser * ''BS Tantei Club: Yuki ni Kieta Kako'' (1997) - Production Cooperation * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) - Additional Staff * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (Super Famicom) (1998) - Scenario, Screenplay, Director, Original Staff * ''Trade & Battle: Card Hero'' (2000) - Director, Game Design & Scriptwriter * ''Tottoko Hamtaro: Tomodachi Daisaku Ikusa Dechu'' (2000) - Director * ''Wario Land 4'' (2001) - Supervisor * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Game Design: Metroid) * ''Balloon Fight-e'' (2002) - Supervisor * ''Metroid Fusion'' (2002) - Chief Director, Scenario & Story * ''Wario World'' (2003) - Advisor * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!]] (2003) - Supervisor * [[Metroid: Zero Mission|''Metroid: Zero Mission]] (2004) - Director * [[WarioWare: Twisted!|''WarioWare: Twisted!]] (2004) - Producer * [[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]] (2004) - Producer, Game Design * ''Play-Yan'' (2005) - Producer * ''Rhythm Tengoku'' (2006) - Producer, Game Design * ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2006) - Producer, Game Design * ''Picross DS'' (2007) - Supervisor * ''Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero'' (2007) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Bird & Beans'' / ''Paper Airplane Chase'' (2008) - Producer * [[WarioWare D.I.Y.|''WarioWare D.I.Y.]] (2009) - Producer * [[Tomodachi Collection|''Tomodachi Collection]] (2009) - Producer * ''Card Hero: Speed Battle Custom'' (2009) - Producer * ''Nintendo DSi Instrument Tuner'' / ''Nintendo DSi Metronome'' (2009) - Producer * ''Metroid: Other M'' (2010) - Producer, Director & Story * ''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' (2011) - General Producer * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) - Supervisor * ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (2012) - Collaboration Contents Advisor * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) - Game Design, Producer * ''Tomodachi Life'' (2013) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Miitomo'' (2016) - Producer * ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' (2016) - Special Advisor * ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (2017) - Producer * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Famicom Tantei Club'' (Switch) (2020) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Hello Kitty World'' (1992) * ''Galactic Pinball'' (1995) * ''Tetris Attack'' (Game Boy) (1996) (Japanese Version) * ''Dokodemo Taikyoku: Yakuman Advance'' (2001) * ''Metroid Prime'' (2002) * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004) * ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' (2005) * ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (2006) * ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (2007) * ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (2009) * New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2009) * ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (2009) * ''Pushmo'' (2011) * ''Nintendo Land'' (2012) * ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) Interviews * Nintendo Dream Famicom Disk System Interview * Iwata Asks: WarioWare: Smooth Moves * Iwata Asks: Metroid: Other M * Iwata Asks: Kiki Trick (translated by NintendoWorldReport) * Iwata Asks: Hironobu Sakaguchi x Yoshio Sakamoto * Iwata Asks: Game & Wario * Q&A: Metroid Creator’s Early 8-Bit Days at Nintendo (Wired) * Miitomo interview with Shigesato Itoi * Balloon Fight Developer Interview - NES Classic Edition * Metroid Developer Interview - NES Classic Edition * Super NES Classic - Super Metroid Category:Video game designers Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people Category:Directors Category:Producers